Starry Nights
by Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998
Summary: Luna Starr works for Joker, has something to do with Batman, and is a threat to Harley. Does she cause trouble? Well, of course she does, she's Luna!


Joker sat annoyed in the middle of his headquarters. He was surrounded by 5 of his men, and Harley was sitting on his armrest. One goon gulped. "I'm sorry boss, we never saw him outside." Joker clenched his fist, then burst out chuckling.

"It's fine boys; I'm a nice guy." They all smiled. Joker than furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not an idiot: OF COURSE I'M MAD!" he yelled. The boys backed away slowly.

"Relax pudding: I'll find B-man for you, you just stay and rest." She flipped and cartwheeled out of the room.

"She should be careful walking out like that," one of the men said, gazing at the door. A second man looked at him. "What, she's hot!" They shook their head.

"Why can't there be just one good sidekick, I mean, let's face it; Harley's just for looks," Joker chuckled. Then a hissing was heard outside the door. The door was blasted off the hinges. The boys ran behind the chair, and Joker stayed seated.

Even though a thick cloud of silver smoke covered the area, Joker knew who it was. "Batman, how nice for you to join us!"

"Do I look like Batman?" A woman's voice replied. Joker raised an eyebrow. A girls' blue high heel boots clacked on the tile. She wore blue flared pants and a halter tube top. She had white stars on the hem of her pants and on her choker. Her brown hair flowed behind her in a long, curly ponytail.

"You certainly do not, blue," he chuckled. He got up and bowed. She folded her arms across her chest and smirked.

"The name's Luna," she said, lifting his face up. His eyes widened at the two centimeters between them. "Luna Starr," she smiled widely. She let go of his face, and he fell to the ground.

"Luna, as in Lunatic," he laughed hysterically.

"No," she joked back. "Luna as in the moon." They smiled at each other. "Anyway, I didn't come here to flirt."

"Seems like you did." Luna paced across the room. The men stared at the girl, looking her up and down.

"I couldn't help overhearing you were looking for 'The Fiddler's Jewel?' The ruby in the museum."

"Someone did their homework! I'd be thankful if you did it. I could use you around."

"Better get used to me then," she winked. She copied Harley's moves, but she looked better doing them.

Luna grappled to the roof of the museum. She looked over the glass dome and her eyes sparkled at the jewel. She gasped when she felt hands grab her wrists. She was spun around. She smirked. "Batman." He never looked happy.

"Luna," he snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"I like jewels, you should know that," she purred. She swung her foot to Batman's face. He fell to the ground of the roof. "I always was too fast for you," she chuckled. She ran off the roof and dived.

"Oracle, give me a history report of Luna Starr." He heard the clicking of her computer.

"I just sent it. Wait, wasn't she…" Batman hung up on her, not wanting to hear it. He read the transcript, seeing all the things she has done wrong. Robberies, Stealing, Etc. "What happened to you, Luna," Batman asked himself. He shut the transcript off and glided off the roof; there was nothing else for him to do.

"Hate to say it, Joker, but I got caught by the bat himself." Luna put her hands on her hips. "He really bugs the hell out of me!" Joker smirked.

"He has that effect, he's a bat." The door opened to where Harley strutted in. She was humming then stopped in her tracks.

"Who da' hell is she," Harley said in her obvious Jersey accent. She raised an eyebrow and looked Luna up and down.

"This, my sweet, is Luna Starr. You don't mind a friend around here, do you?" He winked at the girl, and it made her whole face lighten up.

"Not at all. Listen, I'm going to bed. Good night!" She ran up the stairs to her room. Luna and Joker looked at the stairs until she was out of sight.

"So, girlfriend, fiancé, wife?" Luna knew there was something.

"More like a stalker." It was Luna's time to laugh. Joker liked having Harley around, though.

"I know you like her," Luna said, shaking her finger. "And I'm going to prove myself right!" She thought for a moment. "Is it alright if I spend the night here," she chuckled.

Joker led her upstairs to a large bedroom- Brown and beige horizontal stripes. There was a dresser stocked up of clothes, a bed with large pillows in different appearances, and a bathroom with a shower, sink and a toilet.

"Thanks," Luna said, looking around the room. "I'll see you in the morning, _Mistah J,_" she chuckled. He smiled and closed the door. Luna locked the door and got ready for bed. She had a busy day tomorrow.


End file.
